The pirate & The fox
by FrozenWantsRiot
Summary: ryok&ooc chapter 5 up rontu is injured, ryoko loses her cool and makes a grave mistake femeslash
1. introduceing rontu

NTH: this is my first try at a romance so go don't flame me to hard  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Tenchi muyo and iko ,iko is owned bye Aaron carter  
  
Warning if you are offended bye Yuri content or lesbianism then it's for the best if you hit the back button on your web browser now  
  
And thank you to my Bata read morbid speculations  
  
Hey now! Hey now! Iko, Iko, unday Jockamo feeno ai Nan? Jockamo fee Nan?  
  
The music continued to play as everyone danced and was having a blast. It was Halloween at the Masaki house and Tenchi was holding a party. Everyone was having a great time, though everyone except one person. She sat over in the corner in her Halloween costume. Ryoko was dressed as the devil. "I'm not going to have fun as long as I have to watch that slut Sakuya put her nasty hands all over Tenchi!" Ryoko thought grudgingly.  
  
"Ryoko, just loosen up. It's not like they're a couple," squeaked the most annoying voice in the back of her head, also known as Washu. Washu, donned in a traditional Nun's costume, was in her adult form. Washu danced over next to Tenchi and was so-called 'accidentally' hitting Sakuya in the head with a cross.  
  
Ryoko got up and trudged outside, when one of Tenchi's lame friends approached her. "Hey sweet thing, want to dance?" "Leave me the hell alone you little jerk," she yelled, picking him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
The boy whimpered, saying something like, "Yes ma'am," and then scampering off.  
  
Just then, Ryoko noticed something covered in black and red fall from one of Funaho's highest branches. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, the demoness strolled over to the spot, inspecting Funaho and whatever it was that had fallen.  
  
"What's this? Why'd it fall out of Funaho?" she thought as she carefully poked the fallen form, which resembled a pile of ragged clothes. The smell of blood drifted into her nose and she realized that it wasn't a pile of ragged clothes, but indeed a young woman.  
  
"Wow, she's pretty." Ryoko found herself staring. "Well, helping people isn't really my thing, but Tenchi would kill me if I let a person die at his house." With that, Ryoko picked up the woman and dashed off to find Washu. Washu was over by the punch bowl when Ryoko found her, still carrying the half-dead girl on her shoulder.  
  
"Washu, get over here now and help me!" "Huh? Little Ryoko, what's wrong? Who's that?" she inquired. "Hell if I know! She needs help!" Ryoko persisted. "Alright," Washu stated. "Bring her into my lab." The two of them entered into the lab.  
  
"Put her on that table," Washu said pointing to a metal table at the far corner of the room. Ryoko set the dark-haired girl on the table.  
  
"Well, she doesn't look too injured. Just a few minor wounds. She passed out from the blood loss, most likely." The diminutive scientist began to bandage the wounded girl.  
  
"She should wake up in a few minutes." Ryoko paid no heed to her mother's words and watched the mysterious young woman. She had long black and blue hair, somewhat pointed ears, an angelic face with pale skin, and was clad in tattered black leather. Her tunic and pants were stained with blood. An ancient-looking sword and scabbard hung loosely from her sides. To Ryoko she looked heavily armed with many different types of weaponry: a mini cross-bow was attached to her wrist, but that was all that Ryoko was able to identify. The rest were alien to her. The girl finally opened her eyes, and Ryoko noted the unusual copper-color of them. The girl let out a yelp of fright and tried to make a run for it, managing to reach the door, but Ryoko caught her around the waist before she could get away.  
  
"Hey now, were are you going?" The girl fought as best as she could and struggled under the pirate's vice-like grip.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled. "Just sit down. You're still hurt. Sit," Ryoko urged, floating over to the metal bed and trying to place the panic- stricken girl onto it.  
  
"Let me go!" the girl continued. "Here now, sit down and why don't you tell us your name? We're only trying to help," Washu said, trying to sound as kind as she possibly could. The girl looked suspicious, but answered, "Alright. My name is Rontu Solblade, but I am called Dark Fox. How about you?"  
  
"People call me Ryoko," Ryoko called, stopping Rontu from going anywhere.  
  
"I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe, Washu!" the red-head squeaked, jumping around and waving her hands in the air like a mad-woman.  
  
"What's with her?" Rontu pointed out, looking oddly at Washu. "Oh, don't mind her. She does that all the time," Ryoko told her, helping Rontu back onto the bed.  
  
Washu, who had to stop her introductory performance, walked over and said, "It looks as if you will need new clothes." Washu motioned to the tattered cloth that just barely managed to embrace the young woman's body.  
  
"And what? Wear your togs?" Rontu said, pointing to Washu and Ryoko's outfits. Washu and Ryoko burst out laughing. "Oh no! These are just Halloween costumes!" Ryoko said, shaking her laughter off at the girl's ignorance.  
  
"Hall.o.een?" Ryoko laughed As Rontu tried to fit the new word on her tongue.  
  
"Halloween. It's a day on Earth where everyone dresses up and has big parties and people try to scare other people for fun," Washu explained as simply as she could. "Well, I don't know about wearing these costume things, but if you want to scare people I can help you there," Rontu grinned. Washu and Ryoko caught and began to grin as well.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
*Togs: An Elfin word for clothing.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	2. schemes and dreams

NTH: yeah ok I know the grammar sucks I'm working on it thanks to my one good reviewer buttercup00 hope you like this next chappie oh yeah and this chapter will have Shoujo ai scene in it  
  
Wicked ferret: yeah thanks to some guy that flamed her im ten feet tall oh yeah im her low self esteem wicked ferret  
  
NTH: yeah he's been around so long I named him soo anyway on with the fic  
  
"Yeah that's a good plan I don't think I could have come up with a better one myself," Washu said socking Ryoko by being slightly modest. "Yeah lets go" Ryoko said wile sneaking in to her spot.  
  
BANG a laud crash sounded trough out the room. All the partygoers stop what they were doing and looked over at the cause of the noise. Ryoko was standing over a dark hair woman in all black who was bleeding to no end.  
  
"Now it's time for you to DIE," Ryoko screamed. "Ryoko what are you doing" yelled Tenchi from some were in the crowd. With that ryoko bright her light sword in to a slash. But rontu jumped up a countered it and sliced ryoko in half then in to pieces.  
  
"Ahhhh you monster" Washu came out of her lab screaming. "What have you done" tenchi began to cry as aeka stood in total shock. The rest of the partygoers start to scream and run about like chickens with there heads cut off.  
  
"Got you," washu and Rontu and Washu yelled as Ryoko jumped out of hiding. "What the you set this all up" tenchi said sighing at there childishness. "Yep sorry guy's but it was fun," Ryoko breathed trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Could you two get any more child like," Aeka said sighing. "But she is a child" Rontu half barked still laughing like a loon and pointing at washu.  
  
This caused every one that new the truth about Washu to laugh even harder.  
  
"Hey who are you anyway?" said Mihoshi said walking up to Rontu causing the dark hair girl to step back slightly.  
  
"Hey your ears a pointed* Mihoshi grabbed one of rontu's ears and pulled it "Ahhh" rontu scream  
  
"That hurts" she yelled almost hurling poor Mihoshi a crossed the room in an attempt to get her off.  
  
"Well said Tenchi "you ran off all my party guests so I guess we have time to hear your story miss."  
  
"Rontu said the young half elf girl at tenchi questioning face as she turned to head back into washus lab.  
  
Washu shrugged, saying, "Well my lab is as good a place as any to get this shorted out." with that they all filed into washus lab and had a seat at the table washu pulled from one of her subspace pockets, rontu looked completely stunned by this but sat down warily anyway.  
  
"So" said washu looking at rontu "why don't you tell us about yourself" rontu looked at her surveying the vertically challenged scientist.  
  
"Fine I shall tell you all about thee" rontu said as she started into her long tail of her life.  
  
Many hour's later  
  
Rontu sat on a high rafter of the Masaki house. Just a few beams away from ryoko her breathing told rontu that she was not yet asleep either. After she had finished telling her tail the one called Washu set to work on finding away to get her home.  
  
Then she had been shoved rather roughly in to a rather uncomfortable new set of clothing bye the one's known as Aeka and Ryoko who did almost nothing but fight. Washu had said in the morning she would have a new pair clothes that looked just like her olds ones for her.  
  
Of course she wouldn't sleep at all that night she hardly ever slept she was a wanted rouge to her sleep was not needed. She herd ryoko shift and get up even as light and as quite as the demoness movements were her keen sense's told her exactly what she wanted to know.  
  
"How come you aren't asleep" ryoko asked floating over next to rontu.  
  
"I never sleep" rontu stated shifting so that she was facing ryoko.  
  
"Oh come now your probably just not relaxed enough" ryoko whispered as she teleported behind rontu with a rather wicked smile and started to rub her shoulders.  
  
Rontu stiffened but began to relax after ryoko assured her she wasn't going to be harmed.  
  
"Easy now I'm not going to hurt you I'm just trying to help" ryoko softly whispered in rontu's ear. The raven-haired girl leaned into her and fell into a light sleep.  
  
Ryoko smirked she knew she was starting to gain affections for this new girl seeing as they had talked earlier and it seemed as she was the only one who under stood ryoko.  
  
The ex-space pirate gently set the eleven halfling back on the beam and floated back over to her own were she to fall asleep.  
  
NTH: ok second chappie please review tell me what you think and how to improve 


	3. rontu the sneeky fox and ryoko showing k...

Disclaimer: no I really, REALLY don't own it  
  
NTH: ok well thanks to all of though's who reviewed I hope you enjoy this chappie and that you continue to review and tell me how to improve or and I know it's a long shot but if you just plan like it.  
  
As the sun rose so did Rontu. She just couldn't ignore the smell of something very good coming from the kitchen area any longer. Seeing as she hadn't eating in a few weeks this seem the most promising opportunity. So she lifted herself from her perch and tip toed along the railing into the kitchen were she dropped down so that she was now hanging upside down from the railing.  
  
"Ryo-oki please go get the other's for breakfast," Sasami was saying to ryo- oki  
  
Rontu grinned inwardly one little girl with her back turn was nothing to the rouge bandit. She carefully lifted the pot of bubbling food from it place on the stove crept back alone the railing and jumped out a near bye window into a tree to enjoy her stolen gain.  
  
Sasami soon turned around to find the food missing she let out a loud wail that succeeded in awakening the whole house and knocking Ryoko off her beam.  
  
"What in the seven hells is going on here?" said Washu as she came running out of her lab startled bye the scream.  
  
"Breakfast is gone," Sasami cried as she buried her self in Tenchi's arms.  
  
"And I bet I know the lowly space pirate that took it" Aeka sneered pointing toward Ryoko.  
  
" Now just hold on a minute princess I didn't do nothing of the short I'm not a thief no more ya know" Ryoko yelled charging up her energy sword getting ready to fight with Aeka yet again.  
  
"Sniff, sniff" Ryoko began sniffing the air her keen nose catching the scent of Sasami's cooking coming from outside. She quickly put to and to together and jumped out the window and in a tree where she came face to face with a well-fed looking Rontu.  
  
Ryoko cracked a huge grin but quickly hid it from sight "she looks so cute" Ryoko thought as she sat down.  
  
"So it was you that stole the food" Ryoko said unable to hid her grin very well. Rontu stretched and sat up grinning and wiped her mouth on her sleeves. "What are you going to do tell on me?" Rontu said with a hint a mocking. Ryoko smiled and picked up the pot.  
  
"Who me I do have some honor I would never rat out another thief" Ryoko stated standing up.  
  
"In fact I have a plan to keep you out of trouble" Ryoko lowered her voice.  
  
"Listen I'll teleport the pot back in to the kitchen and you hop right back throw that window and start acting innocent you got" Ryoko whispered as she teleported away.  
  
Rontu smiled slyly and jumped back throw the window "well at the I know the demon's trust able" Rontu thought as she landed on the floor with out so much as a noise.  
  
Ryoko came out of the kitchen "sorry kid looks like a raccoon got it" she said as she ruffled Sasami's hair.  
  
Sasami just smiled and happily and chirped "that's ok I'll just cook some more" with that she bounced back in to the kitchen and began to hum and cook more food.  
  
Ryoko felt a tugging on her sleeve Washu was dragging her back into her lab.  
  
"What do you want you pink haired pest?" Ryoko growled.  
  
"That's no why to talk to your mother, but away little Ryoko your busted raccoons don't steel cooking pots full of food but I bet fox's do" Washu said rubbing her hand together and smiling almost demonically.  
  
"Yeah whatever" ryoko called out as she exited Washu's lab.  
  
"Oh Rontu you can come get your clothing now" Washu yelled out her lab door. Rontu came bounding in like a hungry dog summed to a giant dish of food.  
  
"Great I am getting really sick of this umm what'd you call it" Rontu said scratching her head.  
  
"It's called a kimono and you can change now" Washu said puling up a room divider. Rontu change and ran out of the lab going off to steel the second pot of food.  
  
Washu walked out after her and pushed a button on a remote, a low scream and a thud was herd just before a very pisst looking rontu came blazing out.  
  
"What just happen" she yelp as Washu laughed.  
  
"Well my dear there is a shock callor in you tunic that I can zap you with if you try to steel any more food" Washu said pointing to the remote in her hand. Rontu although she didn't really understand she stormed out anyway letting her cloak swish behind her. Ryoko fallow her silently when they got out into a clearing Rontu still not aware of Ryoko presents pulled out her sword said a few words Ryoko could not understand and all of the sudden a giant shadow fox like thing appeared Rontu petted it and Ryoko herd her call it khotela.  
  
"Wow what is that" Ryoko said utterly perplexed, walking over to it and petting.  
  
Rontu laughed, "This is khotela and he is the reason I am called dark fox".  
  
"Oh" said Ryoko nodding in understanding "here let me take that shock thingy off you" Ryoko walked over and raped out the device.  
  
"Much better" Rontu yawned stretching "do you want to ride on khotela" rontu asked pointing to the fox like thing.  
  
"Sure why not" Ryoko grinned "always a first time for everything".  
  
So Rontu help Ryoko up and order khotela to take off.  
  
NTH: cliff hanger well ok review please and tell me what you think 


	4. tiwsts and turns

Disclaimer: do I own tenchi muyo? NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NTH: well in this chappie my all time favorite character makes a guest appearance so if you saw this coming anywhere in here don't feel bad for me I know I'm predicable and if you didn't see it coming enjoy be slapped upside the head with a surprise well now on with the chapter before wicked ferret gets here and I know my chapters are short but I just cant write a long one.  
  
Wicked ferret: to late the guest is *has NTH's hand slapped over his mouth and is being dragged away* muff snuff.  
  
As khotela ran along the forest scenery flashing bye Ryoko couldn't help but cling tightly to Rontu. Who could blame her she had never seen or been on a giant fox. She had to emit she felt about it with Rontu in control. She couldn't help but really trust the rouge she was so dark and mysterious. Ryoko like and respected that.  
  
Rontu commanded her fox mareta to land in front of the house the two mistress jumps off and with that the giant fox shrank down to the size of a house cat and followed closely at Rontu's heals.  
  
"Hey what is that thing anyway?" Ryoko questioned pointing at the tiny fox like thing  
  
"It's a" Rontu was cut off bye a huge blast that came form a large with crystallized white space ship.  
  
"Nagi" Ryoko growled growing angry "great a fight" Rontu smirked as Nagi came out of ken-oki without warning or a second glance at Nagi Rontu leaped forward drawing the Solblade in one swift movement attacked Nagi.  
  
Nagi easily parries and unsheathes her weapon, striking with just as much power. Her weapon nicks at Rontu and she misses by just a hair. Rontu flips skillfully to the side and sweeps, striking out with her sword, barely missing her opponent's hair as the bounty hunter quickly dodges the blow.  
  
Nagi smirks wryly at her opponent's failed attempt to maim her, dropping to the floor and charging full throttle with her weapon. With a surprised yelp, Rontu brings her sword in an attempt to parry the bounty hunter's strike, and was barely able to keep Nagi's sword from slashing against her.  
  
Rontu grinned "finally a challenge" she thought as she launched her next attack at gray haired woman. The bounty hunter easily matched her blow for blow and then with little effort sent her flying. Rontu growled and charged again this time Nagi avoided her.  
  
"You are of no challenge to me," Nagi said preparing to finish the fight.  
  
"Then you've underestimated me," Rontu yelled leaping upward falling back letting her sword slip out of her hand. She smirked as Nagi bent down and picked it up.  
  
Just as he bounty hunter went to raise the sword for the finishing strike she let out a wail of pain and dropped the sword.  
  
Rontu laughed, "Nobody can touch that sword but me if you'd of held on any longer the poison would have killed you to bad you didn't looks like I'll have to" with that Rontu picked up her sword and leap about sixty feet in the air swinging it over her head.  
  
"Blades of light" Rontu screamed sending hundreds of light blade whizzing toward Nagi. The bounty hunter was to quick for her sending many of the blades whirling back at her. Every one of them hit Rontu before she even had a chance to move.  
  
"CRASH" the load crash sounded as Rontu smashed into a mountainside and lay motionless.  
  
Ryoko looked from the bloody motionless rouge to Nagi pure reckless rage filling her.  
  
NTH: DON, DON, DON CLIF HANGER ok folks review if you want to know what happens next 


	5. Ryoko's rage

Disclaimer: no really I don't own it MR. JUJU does.  
  
MR.JUJU: no I don't pioneer does and NTH isn't making any money off this.  
  
NTH: he's right I'm still just a broke little shit, well I do own rontu anyway, here is chapter 5 ryoko's rage.  
  
Rage consumed Ryoko to the boiling point. She felt as if she was reverting back to her demon self, the erg to kill, the blood lust all of it coming back.  
  
And yet deep down inside there was a new and power almost pure felling stirring up inside of her. Soon the new feeling began to take over her senses. She closed her eyes as the new feeling washed over her.  
  
Suddenly the lighthawk wings sprouted from her back, her black and red battle suite appeared on her, the three gems glowed in their spot on her forehead.  
  
She opened her eye's they were not the amber color they had been just moments before. They were now a bright emerald green just the same color as Washu's.  
  
With a slight growl Ryoko charged Nagi at full speed. With a yelp Nagi managed to jump away narrowly avoiding being run through with Ryokos laser sword.  
  
"Whoa watch it you know I didn't come here for a fight but I guess I got one huh," Nagi said surprised at Ryokos newfound speed. Nagi struggled to avoid and dodge Ryoko massive on slot of attacks. Ryoko growled in anger at Nagis ability to evade her every attack.  
  
Bye this time Rontu had woken able to move but blinded she herd .the sounds of battle as she rose to her feet she found her sword.  
  
Ryoko proceeded to pound at Nagi's defenses. Rontu being as confused as she was at that point felt something brush against her shoulder swinging out with her sword she felt she had made contact with whatever had hit her.  
  
Ryoko yelp and jumped aside seeing it was Rontu that hit her she noticed the rouges eyes were out a focus.  
  
"She must be blind" Ryoko thought to her self. Nagi saw Ryoko reluctance to hit the still swinging girl. As she thought about it she got a plan.  
  
Nagi quickly jumped behind rontu and pressed the blade of her sword to Rontu's neck. Rontu stiffened and sharply drew in a breath.  
  
Nagi laughed, "We're going to get into ken-oki Nagi looked around.  
  
"Huh where is ken-oki." Nagi looked around trying to find her cabbit ship.  
  
Ryoko laughed. "Probably with ryo-oki I thought you'd expect that crazy cabbit to run off" Ryoko growled looking to make her next move.  
  
Ryoko took aim and let lose her energy blast the sound oh flesh ripping and blood splattering rang through the air. Ryoko wasn't sure if she had hit or not.  
  
Suddenly Nagi realested her hold on Rontu. Both girls staggered and fell. Rontu landed in Ryoko's arms her warm crimson blood dripping all over Ryoko. The smell of Rontu's blood driving her crazy.  
  
The rouge barely breathing Ryoko could since her heart slowing. The demmie goddess's heart shatter at that moment she'd missed she couldn't believed it she'd hit rontu.  
  
"Dear lord what in the seven hells have I done." Ryoko no longer concerned with Nagi's presences took off in to the sky heading straight for the house and Washu's lab.  
  
Nagi silently promising to return decided that it would be better to not ensue another fight until later. She also pondered over the strange raven- haired girl and Ryokos mysterious transformation.  
  
Washu who had been alerted the moment Ryoko tapped into her goddesses powers new her daughter was well on her way back and from the feel of it she was very sad and nervous. Although she didn't know quite what would make her daughter so jittery besides kagato that is. Anyway she had an idea that it had something to do with a very sneaky young rouge.  
  
NTH: Well people remember review and I'll write more tell me what you think give me ideas and what not. 


	6. dream worlds recoverys and breaks

Disclaimer: do I own it hell no  
  
Ryoko sighed as she sat down to dinner. She had been depressed ever since the accident. She hated herself for what she had done she took full blame and wouldn't be surprised if Rontu hated her.  
  
She had no intention of eating and so she just sat there and picked at her food for Sasami's sake. Washu looked over at her and gave her a worried look.  
  
"She'll live," Washu said over the mind link being as comforting as she could. Ryoko just went back to looking sadly at her food; listening to Aeka talk with Tenchi she faintly wondered why she didn't care about him anymore.  
  
5 minuets later  
  
Rontu woke up and groaned. She had a major headache and was in a lot of pain. She kicked herself inwardly as the full moon's first rays hit her she just manage to pick up her head to reveal that she had started growing a tail already. She groaned again as she felt her body transform in to that of a small black fox.  
  
Rontu was dizzy but she hoped off bed she was lying on and made her way clumsily down the stairs, tripping several times she was thoroughly convinced by now that if she had been on two legs she wouldn't have been able to stand.  
  
She could smell food. She decided to follow her nose and she stumbled out into the dining room. Rontu could barely see so she just followed the scent and she kept heading towards the food, but on the way she tripped into some one's lap. The person smelled familiar and soon she realized it was Ryoko. She just gave into tiredness immediately and cuddled into Ryoko's lap.  
  
"Oh look at that," Sasami said, "it's so cute" she walked over and petted Rontu though not knowing it was her. Everyone looked at the fox in Ryoko's lap. Ryoko cast a side ways glance at Washu who held up a poster board reading  
  
"Its Rontu stupid" Ryoko gave a quizzical look to her mother then as realization hit her she looked back at the fox and smiled.  
  
Ryoko felt her heart jumped in her chest. She was happy that Rontu was comfortable lying in her lap. Rontu made a small movement and nuzzled Ryoko's stomach then curled up into a ball and falling asleep making it evident that she wasn't moving on her on for awhile.  
  
Bye now everyone had forgotten about fox Rontu and had started to leave for bed. Both Washu and Aeka how ever stayed behind Aeka looked suspiciously over the demon and the fox elf.  
  
"When did you get another pet what is that a new space ship you had Washu make in a dumb idiotic attempt to impress Tenchi" before Ryoko had any chance to respond Washu but in.  
  
"Hold it now princess I didn't make that it's a real honest to god fox and it's, it's own choice taking a liking to my little Ryoko and she doesn't need a new space ship or any gimmick to impress Tenchi now miss. Aeka if you have don't have any more stupid things to blame on my daughter I think we all should be getting to bed" Washu said getting up and walking to the door of her lab.  
  
She turned back and said. "Little Ryoko you should lay that poor animal on the couch it looks hurt." With that she disappeared back into her lab.  
  
With that Aeka stood and went up the stares to bed. Ryoko floated up to her beam and set the fox Rontu protectively down on her stomach wrapping her arms lightly around the little fox woman and falling asleep.  
  
Dream world  
  
"Hey there cat eye's" Rontu said surprisingly in her human form sitting contently in a tree. Ryoko blinked and looked around they were now in a wooded area with tall tree and a thick pine sent.  
  
"So what is this?" she said still looking around. Rontu looked down at her.  
  
"A dream world" she said matter-O-factly "you're dreaming and I'm dream hence we're both seeing everything we want to trees, each other, dawn since I favor night and you favor day but all that stuff."  
  
Ryoko shrugging and deciding to just accept this looked around again and gruffly mutter "mothers what a pain in the butt."  
  
"At lest you have one to be a pain to you" the dream Rontu mutter starring off into space with a distant look of pain.  
  
"Mines dead" she continued. "I remember only faintly what she was like hair and fur black as night with a deep voice as warm as the stars" Rontu shifted hiding a look of deep pain.  
  
"Gee I'm..." Ryoko started but trailed off soon after seeing her friends look of hurt. Maybe she did take Washu for granted lately all the little pest was doing was trying to help her.  
  
"She died when I was little right after blaze ran away to this I still wonder if she wouldn't have if blaze had stayed." Rontu said more to her self then the neko woman beside her.  
  
Ryoko put her hand on Rontu's shoulder. "Yeah but I have my reasons for hating my mother" she said amber eye's scanning the landscape around them  
  
"I guess everyone does huh" Rontu sigh leaning back Ryoko floated up to her wrapping an arm around the fox woman nether of them said anything until they woke next morning. 


End file.
